


Thank You, Percy

by Milarca



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Newt, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Graves, Dominance/submission, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Sexual Content, sub!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Percy wakes Newt up in the morning and wants to have a little fun, unfortunately or not so unfortunately for Newt...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [unbridledlove](http://unbridledlove.tumblr.com/) for their incredible help betaing this.

Newt shifted, feeling heavy as he woke from sleep. He blinked awake and was immediately overcome by Percy’s rich aftershave - and the sound of his breathing, so soft above him. 

He turned up towards Percy - who was looking at him, strands of his hair falling down - and blinked. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked sleepily, and Percy leaned down close until he was breathing on him. Newt’s eyelids fluttered at the heady intensity of Percy’s presence, so close and heavy on top of him. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” 

Newt licked his lips and shifted, squinting into the dim bedroom. Morning sun was streaming in through the expensive curtains of Percy’s bedroom. Their bedroom. He swallowed. 

“Percy—”

Percy grinned and leaned in until they were just centimeters apart. Newt moaned, and then Percy kissed him. Newt smiled and melted into the kiss. 

“G’morning. What’re you… doing, I don’t—”

Percy silenced him with another kiss and then dropped more on his face and up into his hair.

Newt shifted to reach out from under the covers, but was surprised when Percy’s strong hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. 

“Percy, what on earth—it’s too early for this…” 

“Shhh, darling, no questions, okay? Just like that…” Percy whispered into his ear as he shifted Newt’s hands up so they were close to the bedpost. He whispered a spell and then Newt felt cool silk wind around his wrist and then the bedpost, knotting securely. 

Percy kissed his neck to distract him before his other hand was similarly bound. Newt could barely spare a thought to his suddenly secured hands as Percy shimmied down and dragged the covers off his upper half.

“Percy— _Percy!_ ” Newt cried as Percy started unbuttoning his pajama shirt. A chill swept over him and he shivered, dropping his head back down onto the pillow and pulling at the restraints. Percy grinned.

“Just how I like you…” he breathed once Newt’s chest was bare, leaning down and swiping his broad tongue over one of Newt’s exposed nipples. Newt cried out helplessly as Percy tortured him with his teeth, going from one to the other and making him writhe and buck. Percy shifted his full weight onto Newt and Newt whined, stilling. He quivered as he was held down by Percy’s considerable heft and light shivers roved up his skin as the Auror continued laving on his nipples, unyielding in his attention.

“Percy, please, I just wanted to sleep, can I just—” 

“ _Accio_.” 

“Percy, _no, please—_ ” Newt’s voice went shrill though he flushed with arousal, wriggling even harder when he saw the black silk slip into Percy’s hand. Percy tied several knots in the fabric and then leaned down with it between his hands. 

“Open.” 

Newt’s pupils dilated even as he clamped his mouth shut and glared. 

“Newt, open for me,” Percival asked again. Newt curled his lip, his mind flashing back to an old conversation they had. There were spells to force his mouth open, but they had agreed that those made Newt more claustrophobic and helpless than he'd like. Percy glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Newt clenched his jaw and Percy reached down and put two fingers on the sides of his mouth—there was nothing to prevent him using his hands. 

Newt whimpered as Percy dug his fingers into his cheeks and right between his molars. The pain and pressure of his dominant’s grip forced his mouth open just enough for Percy to quickly push the gag between his teeth. Newt whimpered, too stunned to resist as the large wad of fabric filled his mouth and Percy tied it around the back of his head. He huffed and turned his head to the side, eyes falling shut with exhaustion. 

“Here,” Percy said, and Newt felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked up and saw that it was the small red ball they used for this kind of play, in the place of a safeword; to be dropped in case he wanted to stop. Newt gripped it tight. 

He was warm with exertion but that didn’t help when he felt Percy’s hands on his chest. He whined as Percy lowered himself down and began kissing his chest. The keen high in his throat turned into a sob as Percy kissed his throat, then his nipples again, licking and nipping them.

He was glad that Percy’s townhouse had an imperturbable charm in the outer walls and all the interior walls; he was making so much noise he was sure the neighbours would have called the police by now. 

Percy teased him mercilessly until he was nearly crying, right hand clenched hard on the ball and the other squeezing so tightly he feared his nails—dull though they were from work—might draw blood. Percy stopped, kissing him once more all down his chest before moving lower, shimmying down to his belly and nuzzling him torturously slow. 

Newt took deep, slow breaths, squirming as Percy gripped his pajama pants and tugged them down just a little bit more so he could follow the soft downy hair that trailed down his chest, around his navel and down between his legs. He whimpered as Percy kissed the ticklish area, wanting to laugh but also aware how aroused he was getting. He bit down on the gag _hard_ , his nerves alight with sensation. 

Carefully, watching Newt’s face, which was slightly sweaty now and turned up to the ceiling, Percy tugged first the blanket and then Newt’s pants off. Newt shivered. He whimpered when he felt Percival’s large, warm fingers at his boxers, just under the fabric and teasing him with it. Newt’s eyes were closed and he’d turned his face away.

“Newt,” Percy said softly, thumbs rubbing at his skin. “You okay?” 

Newt’s eyes fluttered open and he nodded. 

“Nn-hnn,” he vocalized around the gag. Yes, he was fine. He trusted Percival and they had done this before. It was true that he wasn't really a sexual person but that didn’t mean he was completely uncomfortable with intimacy like this. He liked this. He liked it when Percy took control and took what he wanted. Newt was fine with that. He _liked_ that. He liked being held down and taken. He had said so to Percy on many occasions. He sighed and relaxed farther into the bed.

“Alright,” Percy said, leaning down to kiss the flat expanse of pale, freckled skin just below his belly button. Newt swallowed, tilting his hips up just a smidge, wishing that Percy would just _get on with it_. Percy smiled and kissed the spot three more times, making Newt huff and writhe. 

“That’s my good boy,” Percy said, and Newt exhaled shakily and flushed a pretty rose pink. 

Then Percival pulled down Newt’s boxers.

Newt swallowed hard as the cool engulfed him. He twitched softly and could practically _hear_ Percy salivating. He giggled slightly and hummed. It caused him endless amounts of fond amusement that Percy was so enamored by his intimate anatomy. Yes, he liked Percy’s too, but Percy’s interest in his was very different, and would never cease to amaze him. To be honest, Newt liked the strange attention Percy lavished on him in those areas. It confused him but he appreciated it. It left him feeling warm and happy when Percy would grab him unexpectedly on the rear or reach around to cup him through his trousers. He would usually jerk away with a laugh but it wouldn’t deter the older man from trying to grab him again if he was quick enough. 

Percy rubbed Newt's thighs before pulling his pajama pants off fully and then his boxers too, quickly pinning him again before Newt could think to curl up. He blushed furiously but then relaxed. It made him anxious to be in such a revealing position even with Percival, who he had been attached to for more than a year now - though he did trust him. Their relationship had never been a completely smooth ride, but the Auror had always done his best to please Newt and make him happy.

Newt jumped when wet heat smoothed up the side of his quickly-hardening length. He shivered and was rewarded with more as Percy lavished him with warm licks from his wide tongue. Newt flushed deeply and pushed his face into the pillow, fisting his hands and shifting. It didn’t take long before Percy had him in his mouth and Newt was on the edge, already. He keened high in his throat as Percy took his hips and used him as leverage, swirling his tongue around in a way that he knew drove him _mad_. 

Newt cried out, coming in hot spurts into Percy's mouth. Newt darted out his tongue to wet his suddenly dry lips, his eyes darkening even more as he watched in rapt attention as Percy swallowed him down. With a satisfied smirk, Percival continued cleaning Newt off, humming into his curly ginger hair as he stole tastes of Newt's skin. Newt sighed happily as the high washed through him, making him pleasantly warm and pliant. He moaned in appreciation and shifted under Percy’s comfortable weight. Percy watched him carefully, then got up and untied him from the bed, taking the ball from his hand and untying the gag, putting everything on the side table. He kissed him on the lips softly and Newt hummed, leaning into him. 

“Mm, thank you, Percy,” he said sleepily, looking up at Percival and reaching up to stroke his stubbly cheek with his knuckles.

“My pleasure,” Percival said, “and I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow to help you get back your much-needed rest.”

Newt huffed a laugh. “Very kind of you.”

“Of course.” 

Percy kissed him again before grabbing the blankets he’d shoved to the ground and getting them settled over Newt. 

“ _Evanesco,_ ” Percy whispered. 

Newt startled as his pajama shirt - the only item of clothing he’d managed to keep - disappeared right off him. 

“Percy! Give that back!” he cried, without much heat and fighting back a smile, but Percival danced out of his reach and smirked. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, and Newt sighed with feigned annoyance. 

Newt watched him. Percy was already dressed but he had an intense desire for the man to come to bed with him, even if the sun was already rising and he probably had things to do…

“Come to bed?” he asked quietly. He still felt tired, though it wasn’t the immediate exhaustion he’d felt when first woken up. 

Percy looked at him, then sighed. 

“How could I resist _you_?”

“You can’t,” Newt said slyly, grinning. Percy huffed a laugh but started stripping out of his clothes. Newt yawned and curled up again, pulling the covers up to his chin. 

Percy joined him within minutes—clad only in boxers and an undershirt, which was more than Newt could say—settling in and pulling him close so Newt’s back was pressed up against his chest. Newt laughed softly and sighed. Percy grinned and squeezed him. 

“Good boy,” he said into Newt’s hair. Newt grinned and rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), and/or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
